Tekkō
is a highly industrialized, independent district of the Land of Rain, on the border of the Land of Fire. History The region developed independently from the rest of the Land of Rain, only becoming incorporated almost as a whole into the emerging nation. Due to this, Tekkō citizens enjoy a culture seen as foreign by many Rain citizens. The region was left untouched by settlers as Amegakure expanded, and maintained a degree of autonomy. In the First Shinobi World War, the district sent its militia to the aid of Amegakure, besieged in a conflict between Leaf, Grass, and Sand. However, the Tekkō forces arrived too late to halt much destruction, leading to resentment among the Ame populace towards the region they perceived as betrayers for arriving late and not protecting the capital. In the Second Shinobi World War, the heights of Iron County were occupied by Konohagakure shinobi, and were subjected to unnecessary brutality and oppression, perhaps in an attempt to keep them cowed. The Konoha shinobi that made the greatest impression was , whose laidback personality, bad jokes, and kindness endeared him to the district. To this day, after the reconstruction, there is a set of onsen known as the No word on if there were peepholes. However, the district suffered under Hanzo's rule, as he was most interested in maximizing the production of iron ore, copper, and chakra-conducting metals, the district's main products. To this end, he placed overseers inside the territory as governors, regularly rotated so that none could gain a following in the district and gain too much power. He needn't have worried about that, however, as in their efforts to please Hanzo these governors incurred Tekkō's hatred. At least two were assassinated in office, which always led to more crackdowns. Due to their general separatist mindset and dislike of Hanzo, many Tekkō ninja joined the first Akatsuki, seeing at long last an escape from oppression. Many of them died against Hanzo and Danzo, and this unholy alliance caused more distaste for Konohagakure, and their allegiance switched from the deceased to Nagato, now Pain. However, when his doctrine began to include the religious overtones it would later carry, Tekkō grew disillusioned with the new leader. A common saying in the region at the time was And after the fall of the Akatsuki leadership, with Nagato and 's death, Tekkō mourned the three leaders of Akatsuki, the , those who had a dream. But as the country fragmented politically, Tekkō was quick to declare independence from Amegakure. However, a powerful, corrupt shinobi, named Kurozaya, seized power in the district, imprisoning Iron County's selected leader and forming a virtual slave economy to once more mismanage the mines. She ruled for four years, before bringing in a hand-picked successor who continued the brutal policies of Kurozaya, as the first dictator retired to a ridiculously wealthy private life. Kamen ruled for six years before he was overthrown in a bloodless coup by three shinobi and a samurai, who had moved to Iron County only two years before. These three were Anjin Uzumaki, Bunmei Gōtō, and Hansha Uchiha, and their companion was Takezō, a famed rōnin. Takeda took official command over the region, and redistributed the wealth of the Two Tyrants to the people, helping to rebuild the shattered district. A centralized economy was created, with all of the citizens receiving employment, either as farmers on the terraced hills, miners, or soldiers in the rapidly expanding army, which was drilled by the three shinobi into an effective fighting force. Geography is stated to mostly be composed of cloud forest among mountainous peaks. Landmarks *Jiraiya Onsen Trivia References Category:Countries